1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns construction and use of a multi-shelled gamut-boundary descriptor for an RGB projector such as a DLP™ digital projector and other display devices, and is particularly useful in a situation where gamut mapping is required for high dynamic range (HDR) imagery and HDR devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for gamut mapping arises during reproduction of colors rendered on one device and/or medium onto another device and/or medium. The difference in gamuts between these devices and media requires re-mapping of colors such that colors in the source gamut are mapped to colors within the destination gamut. In gamut-mapping where HDR imagery and HDR devices are involved, it has been found that a gamut mapping algorithm (GMA) that employs a multi-shelled gamut boundary descriptor (GBD) often yields improved gamut-mapped results and increased color fidelity. See U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0047648, “Color Descriptor Data Structure” by Newman, et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0047654 “Gamut Mapping Between Multiple Boundary Regions” by Newman, et al. These published applications are incorporated herein by reference.